


The high school clique and the bad people

by Anonymous



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Cults, Fandom Analyses, Gen, Harassment, Not Beta Read, Social Media, Soriku as ship is mentioned but this isn’t about them in particular, anti rhetoric, high school cliques, no names mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Something I witnessed happening from the sidelines
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	The high school clique and the bad people

**Author's Note:**

> This is an abandoned work

Once upon a time, there was a fandom. At first it was very small and people minded their own business. But the larger this fandom grew, the uglier it became. 

Ships that were perfectly fine in the past are suddenly marked off as unsavory and wrong. Fictional adults and minors should have no interaction with each other, not even as friends, and aging characters up is bad. They throw around words that have a strong meaning, but they misinterpret it and it spreads. Now even couples with an age gap of maybe 1 or 2 years are considered as “pedophilia”, but so is shipping two adults, who met when one was younger.

Everyone agreed that antis are a nuisance. They jumped on everything they saw as “wrong and unsavory”, without there actually being such kind of content. They could not see or chose to ignore the tangible gap between fiction and reality. They misinterpreted works to twist their own reality, creating huge echo chambers.

But Antis and popular high school cliques aren’t that different from each other. Both have a “fan base”; people who follow them and parrot their beliefs. Both end up harassing others because they were harassed before. Antis retaliate, make callouts, spread the story and it ends up defaming and smearing the name of their victim. And a particular branch of the high school clique did the same, only on a much worse level:

Because they were “stalked” by someone, they set up throwaway accounts, shared this person’s valuable and private information, stalked this “stalker” in return and jumped to assumptions that were not only wrong, but also harmful. They believed that someone who criticized their work (constructively) must be a “stalker” and an anti as well. They even told antis that this person was harassing them, but they had no solid proof whatsoever. They only get away with it because they “support” each other and have created a beehive that can be equaled to a creepy cult. 

But what exactly did this “stalker” of theirs do?

They blocked people. They blocked the antis and the high school clique because they DO NOT WANT to interact. They sometimes rant about others, but without ever mentioning names. They just want to be left alone, but instead are framed for things they didn’t do. 

They don’t want to interact with people who are fake and not genuine. 

“This person, who I’ve never met, never befriended and never talked to one-to-one MUST be the stalker! They don’t look at us, they don’t look at our works and I hate that!” exclaims the “president” of the clique. 

“How come that all the new Sora x Riku writers get more attention than me?! I have done this for ages and they did not! Stop giving them attention and read my works!” demands the same person, making clear that the high school clique is superior to other creators. 

But no one dares to point out how wrong and hurtful their actions are. How it implies that other writers aren’t “good” enough to even be considered. And yet they claim they are the most “active readers”, but whose fanfics do they read? Not those of the “nobodies”, that’s for sure. 

Celebrities have flaws, they aren’t perfect and neither are these people. Doxing is a crime that, if it gets even worse, could end up in them getting fined. No one should be harassed or stalked, but people should be free to express their opinions openly too and not fear that groupies will end up choosing bias over facts. 

Celebrities have flaws and so do these people. The callouts, the stalking and harassment is immature and the high school clique is no different than antis. 

We shouldn’t put people on a pedestal and tell them if their actions are wrong. We should create safe spaces to rant about anyone and anything as long as it doesn’t break the laws. 

Do not harass, call out or smear name ANYONE, no matter what they did. Be the mature person and ignore harassers or report things you think aren’t okay. 

But do not make throwaway accounts to spread information about the “stalker”. And that begins with whatever social media account they may have as well as the person’s name.


End file.
